


Birthmark

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: Shirotember 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Comfort, Gen, Shirotember, chosen prompt, good feels, kind of like a paladin/lion soulmate idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Shiro finds out what's above the Black Lion's hangar.





	Birthmark

Shiro had seen it by pure chance.

The symbol above Black’s hangar was so high up he wasn’t exactly sure what made him look but he had and now he couldn’t move.

Coran kept walking and talking with the others as he continued to give them a complete tour of the castle.

“Shiro?”

“Where did he-“

_“Hey, Shiro!”_

He snapped his head to the group. They weren’t too far off. He quickly jogged over to them.

“Sorry. Something caught my eye above Black’s hangar door.”

“Ah yes,” Coran rubbed his mustache. “The sky totem.”

“The what now?” Lance frowned.

“Each Lion has an element associated with it,” Allura explained. “The symbols above the hangars are referred to as their totems. Shiro, the Black Lion is sky.”

“I see.”

“So then,” Pidge slid up besides the princess in unmasked curiosity, “what are the other Lions?”

Shiro walked as he listened to Allura list them off. He stole one last look behind and then continued on.

* * *

The Black Paladin woke up in a sweat.

Shiro threw off the blanket and sat up. Lying down flat on the cot made him feel too vulnerable. His heartbeat was too fast so he focused on slowing it down. Fragments of the nightmare lingered though. Nameless and faceless creatures clawed inside his mind, trying to force him to remember.

“No,” he hoarsely whispered.

He stood up on shaky legs. He stuck his hand out for the wall - his right hand - and just stared at it. He fist it and moved on to go get a drink from the kitchen. In the low nighttime lights setting he caught his reflection in the mirror by the closet. He looked at it silently.

“Lights on,” he commanded.

The low lights brightened. He shrugged out of his nightshirt and turned around, facing his back to the mirror. He peered over his shoulder. There were a couple of scars but right in the middle were the three angled lines connected at the top about the size of his hand.

His birthmark…in the shape of the sky totem.

He lightly reached a hand over to touch it. He had wondered if one day he’d wake up and find that the Lion had made a mistake. But after seeing that symbol above her hangar…

“I was chosen for you, Black.”

Despite his tiredness he smiled.


End file.
